Sparky and Pikachu: The Egg
by Spottedfire
Summary: Sparky has a problem. She has in her pocession an egg, and it's hers and Pikachu's! How can the two deal with this akwkard situation? R&R please!


' A small fanfic about Sparky and Pikachu, enjoy! '

( Sparky's POV )

How was I going to tell Richie? I guess this all happened when Pikachu told me he loved me, and I told him the same. Oh, _how _was I going to tell Richie? He could sort-of understand me, but not as well with Ash and Pikachu. What if he heard it wrong... oh, no...

So here I am, sitting here with an egg delivered by a bird that reminded me of a wingull and/or a Pelliper. What was that story I heard so long ago... _" the stork delivers eggs to poke'mon couples_ _far and wide,"_ yeah, I'm sure that was it. But would Richie understand? Would _Pikachu_ understand? All this because of my and Pikachu's egg...

( Pikachu's POV )

At first I didn't believe Sparky, she was a tricky pikachu! But then she showed me the egg. I automatically felt as if I was to protect it, make it safe. And I could tell by Sparky's eyes that she felt the same way, too.

Now, we both knew we couldn't take care of it, our trainers traveled apart from each other. Who did I know was experienced in baby poke'mon care...

( Sparky's POV )

I was reluctant to give my precious egg to someone else, motherly instincts I thought, but Pikachu was right. We couldn't take care of it ourselves, the baby wouldn't live a normal life; Ash and Richie would argue ( nicely, because they were good friends ) about who would keep the egg. I pulled it closer, feeling the small poke'mon inside it move.

It was a beautiful egg, sun-yellow with two brown stripes in the middle going across. I would miss it, I thought as a lone tear went down my cheek...

( Pikachu's POV )

Sparky cried, but she knew as well as I did that it was for the best. The egg would be safe in _her _care...

( 3rd person view )

Two pikachus ran through the dark alley, without making a sound. Tears ran down the female's face, coating the egg she carried. The male pikachu patted her back, and whispered soothing words in her ear, promising the egg would be safe.

They walked slowly to the end of the alley, and gazed down at the illuminated building below. "The Cerulean gym, " The male breathed. The female hugged the egg tighter. "Pikachu, are you sure that she'll take good care of it?"

"She did raise a Togepi and a Azurill, Sparky. She did such a good job, they both evolved!" Pikachu gave her a thumbs up. Sparky wiped her tears away, and managed a weak smile. "I love you, Pikachu."

"And I love you too, Sparky." They smiled at each other. Pikachu looked at the slowly rising sun. "We gotta hurry!" Sparky nodded, and followed Pikachu down to the water poke'mon gym.

They quickly located an open window, luckily for them, it was the window to the room they had intended to find. Sparky went first, with the egg, while Pikachu looked around before jumping through.

It was a simple bedroom, with the bed occupied. Pikachu slowly grabbed the egg form Sparky, and jumped silently onto the bed. Pikachu was almost face to face with the red-headed girl sleeping; Misty. Pikachu gently placed the egg in front of her, and looked at it one last time. A lone tear went down his cheek, and he knew it would be safe...

( Pikachu's POV )

Sparky was silent the whole time we were running to make it in time to our trainers; Richie usually woke up earlier than Ash, which was a problem for Sparky. But we got there in time, thank Ho-oh...

( Sparky's POV )

I was thinking about the egg's future. No doubt it would be a Pikachu, you needed something special in order for it to be a Pichu. But, what kind of life would it have, living with water poke'mon?

Would it ever know who its mother and father really were? When I was back with my sleeping trainer, I hugged Pikachu tight and cried. Then, he left, and my life as an ordinary pikachu would begin again, haunted by the knowledge of the location of my egg, and the mysterious future it would have.

( Pikachu's POV )

I didn't want to leave Sparky, sad as she was. But, we both knew I had to. I felt determined more than ever to help my trainer and friend, Ash, for I knew that someday, Sparky and I would see our baby again, hatched, and properly raised by Misty. And, Sparky and I both knew we hadn't lost everything, because we had each other.

( 3rd person view )

Ash and Pikachu waved good-bye to Richie and Sparky, and they turned to walk away, eager to start their journey. A single song echoed in both Sparky and Pikachu's minds.

_Good friends, are those who stick together,_

_In the sand, and in the heavy weather, yeah._

_Smile after smile, that's how it will be,_

_Just you and me!_

_To, the, end,_

_I will be with you._

_We, will, go,_

_Where our dreams come true._

_All, the, times,_

_That we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend!_

_To, the, end,_

_I will be with you!_

_We will go,_

_Where our dreams come true!_

_All the times,_

_That, we, have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend!_

The End

' How was that? Review please! '


End file.
